


Basic rules of office conduct

by Marishna



Series: Basic rules of office conduct [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, College Student Stiles, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, Power Dynamics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like I can still feel the ghost of his dick inside me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic rules of office conduct

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet prompt "ghost" on LiveJournal. Inspired by [this TFLN](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-15944.html).

"It's like I can still feel the ghost of his dick inside me."

Scott let out a strangled noise, then started coughing as he looked over at his best friend. "Excuse me?"

"The guy I've been telling you about! The one I hooked up with last night?" Stiles replied, mildly annoyed that it seemed like Scott wasn't paying attention.

"No, I got all that. I just didn't realize you'd be quite so... Expressive," Scott managed to say. "Who is it, anyway?"

Stiles sighed and leaned on the pile of boxes they were supposed to be organizing. Interning at a Beacon Hills law firm was great on paper, but instead of learning on the job experience they'd been relegated to the darkest depths of the firm's building to sort, shred, and stack their way through years of files.

"I think he thinks it's a mistake. Likely won't see him at Jungle for the rest of the summer," stiles said glumly. 

"Wait, you hooked up with him _at_ the bar?" Scott asked incredulously. 

Stiles didn't bat an eye. "In the alley. Tried to make it to his car but it was too small and he... Well, he is _very_ big," Stiles said lecherously, eyes going distant as he remembered the feeling of his hookup's hard body pressed against his back.

Scott snapped his fingers in front of Stiles' face. "Hey, I'm not stacking these while you wax poetically about random dude's dick."

"Come on, Scotty. It's more fun than this filing!" Stiles joked.

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski. What better way to spend your time at a professional work environment than talking about your sexual exploits."

Stiles turned bright red and seemed to shrink in on himself while Scott tensed up and stared, frozen, at one of the partners at the firm.

"Sorry Mr. Hale," Scott mumbled quickly but Stiles stayed quiet. Derek Hale looked over at Stiles out of the corner of his eye, frowning.

"McCall, go for lunch," Mr. Hale ordered. Scott nodded and rushed out of the store room while casting an apologetic look at Stiles.

Stiles kept his eyes trained on the floor until he heard the door close softy and lock with a soft _snick_.

"Mr. Stilinski, your topic of conversation isn't appropriate for the workplace, would you agree?" Mr. Hale said quietly. 

Stiles tilted his head back to look up at his boss who was walking toward him slowly.

"If it's not appropriate here, where is it?" Stiles asked, his voice thick and low.

Mr. Hale's eyes seemed to flash for a second, a response to Stiles' unspoken dare. He stepped up in front of the intern, crowding him against the boxes he was all but paralyzed against. 

"Why do you think it was a mistake?" Mr. Hale asked, voice barely a whisper.

"You haven't looked at me all day," Stiles replied, trying to sound nonchalant but he sounded small and unsure.

Mr. Hale raised a hand to wrap around the curve of Stiles' neck, fingers fitting there perfectly, like they were made as one piece.

"I haven't looked at you because I can't touch you here. What fun is it to have a veritable playground in front of you if you can't go in the sandbox?" Derek asked.

"I feel like I could make a really great pearl joke somewhere but—" 

Stiles was cut off by Mr. Hale who kissed him quickly, immediately licking into Stiles' mouth. Stiles' body responded immediately as his brain went off line. His hips stuttered upward before he could catch himself and he groaned against Mr. Hale's lips.

"I want you in me _right now_ ," Stiles growled as he pulled Mr. Hale's hips flush against his own. He grinned when he felt Mr. Hale's cock jump through their layers of clothing.

"N-Not here," Mr. Hale mumbled, leaning in to kiss Stiles again.

"But Mr. Hale," Stiles whispered as he pulled away and lightly nipped his way down Mr. Hale's neck, loving how the cords of his neck jumped under his tongue and teeth. "I want to synergize my productivity modules and become a greater asset to the company."

Derek snorted against the side of Stiles' head, then pulled back and put on his 'serious' face, as Stiles secretly called it. "One, you have no idea what you're talking about and two..."

Stiles kissed the underside of Mr. Hale's jaw before staring up into his eyes earnestly. "Tell me."

"I've never been so close to coming just from someone saying my name," he confessed in a hushed tone, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Stiles'.

Stiles pressed kisses up and down the side of Mr. Hale's face. As he did he started mouthing his name, then whispered it louder and louder until he felt Mr. Hale's hips catch onto a rhythm against his groin.

"If you don't fuck me right now I'm going to bribe the janitor to let me into your office and I'll come all over your desk so you'll never be able to look at it without regretting the day you didn't bury your perfect dick in my ass," Stiles half-threatened, half-teased in a breathy tone.

Mr. Hale paused and seemed to race through a number of scenarios in his head. He looked at Stiles, eyes blazing and pressed a hard, quick kiss on his mouth before stepping back.

"I want to see how flexible you are. My car in the executive parking lot, ten minutes. I park in a corner that, until this moment, I've thought was a security risk because it's _just_ out of the security camera view."

Stiles wasn't sure he'd be able to make it to the garage without coming in his pants but he nodded and pressed his hand to his cock through his pants. Mr. Hale winked, unlocked the door and slipped out of the storage room.

Mr. Hale only got a thirty-second head start.


End file.
